Fighting for a Life
by Rotzugon
Summary: It has been a year since Myra Falls beat the Alola Elite 4 and became Champion. After a year to grown and learn, she once again returns home to start the new chapter in her life. But...What exactly is that? And as a troubled Myra continues to fight to find her place in the world a lone boy is hunted, framed for a crime he did not commit. Will these two souls collide?FPlayerXGladion


**Well hey everyone! I just recently finished Pokémon Sun and really enjoyed the characters in it. This fan fic will mostly be the main protagonist (which in this case I named her Myra) with Gladion but I will include other ships as well.**

 **Couple things.**

 **1.1) In this world, Myra is now 17 and completed her Trials when she was 16. 11 years old just is too young for me to write fanfics XP**

 **2.2) …. Nope I guess that was it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _"I need to get stronger…" she heard him mutter under his breath._

 _Opening her mouth to reassure him, Myra was soon stopped as he tilted his head to one side, looking at her with his piercing green gaze. "Maybe I'll challenge the Elite 4…..I heard the new Alola Champion is pretty strong."_

 _Myra stared at him for a second with a blank gaze, realizing just how strong he was, even if he didn't know it yet. She snapped herself out of her daze and smiled at him._

 _"Well…" she turned back around and headed for the elevator. She waved a single hand in the air towards him and gave him a thumbs up "She looks forward to it "_

 _1 Year Later_

"Myyyyrrraaaaa" a voice called to her "You have a visitor!"

"Ngh" she grumbled, opening her eyes to her dim lighted room. Looking at the clock that sat next to her bed she read 5:30 A.M in big white letters and suddenly huffed in irritation.

"Who comes to a person's house to visit at 5 in the morning!" Myra puffed and turned on her side to fall back asleep. Her most recent addition to her team, Cubchoo in which she named Choo, slept near her stomach, copying his trainer's frustrations.

"Someone who has been on an airplane for the past 10 hours!" a voice in equal level of irritation yelled back. Myra growled, closing her eyes in hopes to block the noise-wait…. "I know that voice!"

Realization struck Myra and she jumped out of bed in excitement.

"Cousin May!"

Bolting out of her room, scaring the lights out of Choo, Myra ran out to her living room still dressed in her . There next to her mother stood a slightly older, slightly taller May Maple, her cousin from Hoenn.

She ran forward, all signs of irritation gone and gave her cousin a big hug. "It's so good to see you May!"

May jumped in surprise, but reciprocated the hug. Laughing the older girl ruffled Myra's hair slightly. "What's all this May? What happened to you calling me MayMay?"

Breaking the hug Myra smiled up at her. "A Champion can't keep talking like a little girl can she?" Myra went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cupboard. "Thirsty?".

May nodded "Oh yes please!"

She heard her mother yawn in the corner, she was still in her PJ's as well. Her Meowth barley staying awake at her side. "I'm going back to bed; you girls have fun catching up".

"Sleep well Mom"

"Thanks for getting the door Auntie Hani" May said

Myra proceeded to fill the glass with water. She handed it to May with a wide smile on her face in anticipation. May stared back at her, taking an agonizing long and slow sip of her water. Noticing that the smile wasn't faltering and the quiet sound of her right leg shaking May sighed, and put her water down. "Okay Okay so how was it?"

Hearing that she gave in Myra jumped up and down once to show her excitement "How was what May?! You gotta be more specific! How was my adventure in Unova? How was it training under Ash? How was the Unova League? What What What!"

May busted in a fit of laughter looking at her wide eyed family member. "All of it Lil' Ma" she said using her old childhood nickname for her.

"Well first I docked into Castelia City…."

…..

…

..

.

*2hours later*

"Well it seems to me like this past year has been eventful for you!" May smiled, leaning back in her chair. The two watched the sunrise together and now that brightness of the day was starting to move across the sky, sending a nice breeze along with it.

"It was…." Myra sighed in bliss. She turned her light green gaze up to the lighted sky and closed her eyes. Memories flashed through her as she recalled her adventures this past year. Climbing up Dragonspire tower, tag teaming with Ash against Gary and Iris. Even eating all the deserts she and Ash could in Castelia. All of it. But then suddenly a piercing gaze flashed through her mind, a gaze she hadn't thought about in a while. She was startled from her lazed mind and she opened her eyes to see May staring at her with concerned eyes.

"What is it?" she asked gently.

Myra sighed, ruffling her long red hair and sitting up on the edge of her lawn chair. "You know growing up in Kanto, moving here to Alola and being able to see another region like Unova….it was all great" She began to intertwine her fingers together as she looked down at the beach waves rolling in.

"So why do you seem unsatisfied?" May asked

"Doing all those things, being the champion of Alola as long as I have, I can't help but feel like there is more out there…." She said, tightening her hands. "I don't know, I'm happy and all, defending my title and everything but…. I'm just confused. There is this feeling in me like I haven't done what I was meant to do yet…. but what…. What do I do exactly to fix it? Stay here? Travel some more? Meet other trainers like you and Ash? Or join an organization like Looker? So much to think about….and GAHHHH" she held her head in pain and she fought the headache that now raged her body. Hearing a noise coming from the side door she turned to see her now awake Choo walking slowly towards her. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he turned to look up at Myra "Chooo?"

"Myra you are only 17 years old. Don't act like your life is over already" May said with a sympathetic look.

Myra smiled, lifting the small Pokémon up into her arms. Suddenly the feeling a Deja vu washed over her as she thought back to an old memory.

 _Flashback_

 _"Alright! My egg hatched!" Myra exclaimed holding the small brown Pokémon up in the air. Hau stood next to her, a smile plastered on his face as they exited the Pokémon center. The Pokémon tilted its head towards her in wonder. "Eve?"_

 _"Isn't he so cute?!" She swooned pressings its face hard up against hers._

 _"Idiot you don't hold an Eevee like that" a new gruff voice sounded behind them._

 _Turning around Myra found herself face to face with a blonde haired boy, just slightly taller than herself. His whole appearance screamed troubled teen but what threw her off was his emerald colored eyes. She wondered if he was a nice guy but that idea left her body as she noticed the look of pure contempt he was giving her._

 _Then she noticed the odd looking Pokémon next to him. Each limb seemed like a different species. Like it was created in a lab._

 _"Woah!" Hau said "Odd looking Pokémon you got there!"_

 _This seemed to anger the boy and he flicked his hair in annoyance. "A weak trainer like yourself doesn't get to insult Type: Null. And you" he turned his back to them but tilted his head so Myra could see his piercing green gaze. "Eevee's like it when they can be free to roam. Let it ride on your shoulder. Anything else and it will feel trapped."_

 _"T-Thank you" Myra stumbled._

 _He smirked, once again giving her a look that made her skin boil. "I doubt a worthless trainer as yourself would know that of course. Try learning about Pokémon first before a kid like yourself takes care of one."_

 _"Excuse you?" She bit back a retort. "Listen here you I know a lot about Pokémon and who gives you the righ- "_

 _She was stopped as his gaze turned more serious, a darkness filling them. "Pokémon aren't humans. But they aren't our property either. They have feelings and until you can master reading their feelings you won't ever be strong. Give up now."_

 _And without a word he turned his head back around and headed down the trail, vanishing into the trees._

 _Back to the Present*_

"Hmp" Myra thought back the memory with small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" May asked.

Leaning back in her chair, with Choo now in her arms she smiled. "I had a friend…. or at least I think you could call him that…. he was an annoying thorn in my side, never thought to ask for help, always determined to fix it himself." Myra stood up, her hair shinning in the now heated sun. "He always was there to tell me what I did wrong. It annoyed the hell out of me most times. But he also never sugar coated it for me. I'm here where I am now due largely to him."

May gave her a warm smile "Sounds to me like you could benefit from talking to him again…. maybe he could help you figure out what you need to do."

Myra sighed "That's what I thought too…problem is I haven't seen him since I first became champion over a year ago…..I have no clue where he is. "

 _In Sinnoh_

Footsteps pounded the now rain soaked concrete as a lone figure ran through the heavy storm, his trusty Pokémon on his side. Shouts raged after him as he continued to run and feel foolish for falling for the obvious trap. He passed by a sign that read _Michina Town_ as he continued to run into the forest.

"Thief Stop!" another shout along with the sharp barking of hunting Mightyena hit his ears but he kept on running.

"Gladion!" he heard a male voice shout this time and the boy looked down as he ran in regret.

"I'm sorry Looker…. But I need this to save them!" he mumbled to himself and with a reassuring look from his Silvally he nodded. He continued down the now muddied path knowing that with any slip he risks getting captured. A sharp bark from his partner surprised the blonde haired boy and he turned to see a cave up ahead.

"Good job! Let's hide out in there" the two picked up their pace and almost jumped into the dark hole. But unbeknownst to them, the cave's entrance was rather steep and they both fell in, sliding down heads first with no hope in stopping.

"NGH. Silvally! But before he could grab hold of his Pokémon, the felt his head hit the solid wall at the end of the tunnel and the world around him stopped.

 **Well I hope you guys liked it! I'm a little rusty in the writing world, but I really did enjoy Gladion's character in the Pokémon Sun and Moon Games.**

 **Let me know if you want me to continue!**

 _ **-Rotzugon**_


End file.
